


Yes, Supreme Leader

by hiddleston81



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Visions, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Sith Training, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston81/pseuds/hiddleston81
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning

"Hello?" you called, the echo of your voice piercing the silence of the void. Everything around you was pitch black; it swallowed you whole. The nothingness invaded your senses, filling your cells with every sharpe inhale, fear creeping down your spine.

The darkness was soon split, however, by a bright red beam of light, followed by a vicious crackling. The light was angry, full of hatred, full of agony. The light had committed many murderous acts; you could practically hear the screams of the dead if you focused enough. The light belonged to the saber of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. 

This fact was further verified as his tall figure came into view, cloaked in black robes and a cast iron mask. Though the expanse of the void was seemingly endless, his presence still filled up the space, and the threat of his saber was getting increasingly dangerous as he took accusatory steps towards you.

You would have run but you couldn't, you were suspended in air as though held by some invisible restraint. You felt your eyes grow wide as the saber grew closer, not stoping till you could feel the heat of it against your neck. You feared that even a gulp would be a death wish.

"I've felt your presence in the Force," he began, "Who are you?" Kylo's muffled voice questioned through his mask. You opened your mouth to speak but you were too riddled with fear to swallow the warm lump that had begun to form in your throat.

When you didn't answer, you watched as his lightsaber fell to your shoulder and began to press through your clothing, burning your skin. Through the pain, you screamed your name, wanting to clutch your wound as he removed his saber but unable to given your "restraints". 

"Where are you from?" he prodded. You now knew better than to make him wait for a response.

"C-Canto Bight" you stuttered through the pain. "My parents align with the First Order, I mean no trouble, Supreme Leader" you stammered, attempting to talk your way out of death at this point. 

"Your parents?" Kylo spoke, seemingly to himself, "Who are they?"

"My father's a mechanic and my mother is a barmaid at a casino" you rushed out after introducing them by name.

"Then why is the Force connecting us?"

"The Force?" you stammered. You've only heard about it when learning about this history of the Sith, but whenever you had asked your parents about it, they would quickly change the subject. You never understood why, and you definitely didn't understand what it had to do with the situation you were in now.

"There's something you're not telling me," he concluded. The tone of his voice was unreadable, and you knew very well those could be the last words you'd ever hear as he strikes you down. However, before giving you any time to think, his lightsaber was deactivated as his hand began hovering close to your head. And then, pain.

A splitting, mind numbing, white light, sharp knife kind of pain, and all of your senses that had previously been invaded by darkness were now filled with Kylo Ren as he penetrated your thoughts. And then,

You snapped up, taking a sharpe inhale of breath as thin layer of sweat glossed over your face. Kylo was gone, the darkness was gone, the headache was gone. Your eyes adjusted to the familiar safety of your small chambers. You reached over to turn on the light, it's warm yellow glow illuminating the room. 

_A dream,_ you concluded. It was just a dream.

Yet the idea still puzzled you. You rarely dreamt, _so why was this one so vivid? Why was the pain so excruciatingly real? Why was Kylo Ren there?_

You were pulled from your thoughts by a knock at the door, your father stepping into your room. 

"Come eat before we go," he spoke quickly. Your father had been a stern man, not one to be overly soft or tender in any way. But he wasn't cruel, and he loved you and your mother very much, he had just been weathered and toughed up by a challenging life. Now, things weren't as bad for him though, as he was working as a weapons mechanic for some sellers that deal with the First Order. After you had finished your general studies, you began working under him, learning everything you needed to know so you could take his job when he retired. It wasn't your career of choice, but your parents had very little money and there was no way you could rank up to a position of power in a planet of wealth like Canto Bight.

Nevertheless, there was something deep inside you, some longing of something greater, some pull, some urge that had been consistently repressed. It haunted you always, telling you there was something more, something undiscovered, and with each waking day it was getting harder to ignore.

As usual, you swallowed that feeling down with your breakfast and returned back into your chambers to change into uniform. As you pulled off your night shirt, however, your mouth quickly fell open. A round burn scar had married itself to the center of your shoulder, right where Kylo Ren had pressed his saber into your skin. _It wasn't a dream._ A sense of dread began to cloud your mind as tears stung at your eyes. How was Kylo Ren in your thoughts, and why? There was no time to consider this now, however, as you had a long hike into the city ahead of you. 

You'd worked through to the night as a massive order for new blasters had been placed the day before. Conditions weren't good at your father's work, and underperformance often lead to wicked punishment, however your father was an expert and taught you well, so you were never one to disappoint and rarely found yourself in trouble. 

"We're almost through" your father sighed gruffly as you were properly 5 hours over your usual work schedule. The ache of hunger began to rattle in your stomach as you hadn't had a meal since the morning. However, it wasn't much longer until you were dismissed and taking the long walk out of the city back to your home. 

Exhaustion hung over you like a storm cloud as you followed your father through the city, dragging your feet behind you. But a different feeling quickly pulled you out of your fatigue as a sensation tugged at your gut. You weren't sure if it was a warning sign or something else, but somehow you knew something was coming. Somehow, for reasons you couldn't explain, you knew Kylo Ren was on Canto Bight. 

You froze as you then saw the all too familiar First Order ships beginning to land off in the distance, _in your village._

"They must be doing raids for younglings again," you concluded. It wasn't a bad conclusion, the First Order often sent troops to impoverished villages like yours to take kids for the storm trooper program. However, with your village in particular, most people sent their kids voluntarily as a service and symbol of loyalty to the Supreme Leader. You had been spared the storm trooper program, but had spent your days doing general studies under the First Order's instruction, in which you learned about the history of the Sith and the legends of Darth Vader. Ultimately, it had been your handiness in mechanics that kept you off of the battle field given that, as underpaid and poorly treated as they were, weapon mechanics were vital to the success of the First Order, and thus you were needed where you were. 

So, with that rationale you continued walking behind your father towards the village.

And then you saw it, in all it's glory, Ren's ship. 

"I don't think they're looking for younglings" your father breathed suddenly, an unfamiliar fear riddled within his tone.

"Perhaps some rebels, then" you offered, continuing forward.

But your father had stopped, dead in his tracks. A man of bravery who had lived always unafraid, now seemed so small as he stared wide eyed at Ren's ship.

"Father?" you spoke, his fear catching you off guard.

"You need to go," he spoke coldy.

"What?" you questioned.

"Run, my child," he commanded, "run as far and as fast away from here as you can. Speak with no one, your mother and I will find you when it's safe."

"Why Father?" you pleaded.

"There is no time for questions, I must find your mother," he spoke, "Go!"

With one final glossy eyed look at him, you turned to run far away from your village, from the city, from anyplace where you could be found. 

Was Kylo Ren here for you? Was this about your "dream" last night? What weren't your parents telling you? You couldn't find any logical way to make sense of the events at hand. Why you? You were just a mechanic in training, you had nothing to your name, and you had always been loyal to the First Order. So why did it seem like the Supreme Leader wanted to kill you?

It couldn't have been about you. There were plenty of First Order officers stationed across Canto Bight, if the Supreme Leader wanted you dead he could have easily sent one of them to find you and finish the job, you had minimal combat training and were ultimately vulnerable. He certainly did not have to come down himself. It couldn't have been about you. But a feeling of dread began to to ball up in your stomach. 

And then you remembered. Not only did Kylo Ren know who you were, he always knew the names and occupations of both of your parents. If he truly was here to kill you, he would certainly have no mercy on them. That village was a death trap for them and they didn't even realize it. You couldn't run away from them, you had to go back. You had to get to them before the Supreme Leader could. 

And then, the all too familiar splitting pain returned, ringing in your ears as your brain began to ache, Kylo Ren filling your senses.

"I know you're hiding from me, I can sense it," he spoke, his voice echoing across your skull, "don't be afraid,"

Now you knew he was here for you. But you still didn't understand why, or how he expected you to not be afraid when he had likely come to this planet to kill you. But despite your fear, you knew you had to go back. And so you ran. And you didn't stop until you had flown into the front door of your home, only to be met with an eerie silence.

No one was there. _You were too late_. 

But you weren't giving up. You quickly dove into your father's wardrobe, stealing one of his large hooded cloaks that could cover most of your features before heading out again. 

Around every corner stormtroopers were banging on doors, invading homes, dragging suspects out of their chambers. You had been winding your way through the streets for what felt like eternity before finally hearing it. The sobs of your mother.

Your feet worked faster than your mind as you ran towards the sound, coming to a halt moments before arriving at the town square. Your hand flew to your mouth to muffle your gasps. Both your parents, along with several of your neighbors, on their knees before a firing squad. On their knees before Kylo Ren. 

And then his voice was in your head again, searing with pain.

"Come to me now and your parents live" he spoke. And without question, you complied.

You looked up, admiring the sky decorated with stars before back at the city behind you. Canto Bight was always a beautiful place, even though you weren't rich enough to enjoy it in it's full glory. From a far, it was perfect, it's bright lights, it's golden glow. From a far, you couldn't see all of the pain hidden within. From a far it was a glorious sight to see right before you die. Reluctantly, you turned back towards the village, walking in to view.

"Supreme Leader" you called as you entered the square, flinching as you watched 15 stormtroopers aim their blasters at you.

"No!" you mother wailed, but you couldn't find the strength to look at them. You didn't want the last thing you saw to be the fear in their eyes.

"Release them," Kylo commanded, "we have what we need" 

And then everything went black. 


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension builds....

You bolted awake, eyes immediately fluttering around the metal room, quick panicked breaths filling your lungs. Your memory failed to provide any explanation of where you were or how you ended up here. As feeling came back to you, you quickly realized you were restrained, bound by your wrists and ankles. Despite your predicament, you weren't dead, _at least not yet_ , and with that, you sighed in relief. However, that brief satisfaction was punched out of you as your eyes fell to Kylo Red, knelt on the ground across the room, eyeing you through his mask. 

"Where am I?" you breathed, attempting to swallow your panic. Your attempts proved no use.

"You're still afraid of me," he spoke, seeing right through you. 

"That's what happens when the Supreme Leader is trying to kill you," you mustered. 

"I'm not trying to kill you" he spoke, standing now, his large figure shadowing over you. You narrowed your eyes in disbelief. 

"Did you kill my parents?" you questioned, the sound of your mother's cry echoing inside your head. Tears threatened to fall as you imagined the fear on their faces as they knelt before the firing squad. _They didn't deserve this._

"I let them live, as promised," he spoke, a warning in his tone, "But each breath they take is reliant on your ability to comply to my orders. Do you understand?" 

"They've always been loyal to the First Order, they've done nothing wrong!" you cried.

"Do you understand?" Kylo pressed, his tone unchanged by your outburst. You inhaled a shaky breath as a tear slipped down your cheek.

"Yes, Commander" you nodded.

"Good girl," he spoke deeply, wiping the tear away as it neared your chin, eliciting a chill down your spine. You couldn't allow yourself to be distracted.

"Why am I here?" you braved to ask. 

"You know why," he began, voice still muffled by the mask, "you've always known"

"I don't understand," you whimpered, shaking you're head.

"There's something inside of you that's always been there, untouched but ever amplifying" he began.

"How do you know about that?" you questioned.

"The Force. It's what connected us that night, it's how I found you. All you need is a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force, I can help you grow stronger." he spoke, pausing for a moment, "Don't be afraid of it, I feel it too."

"My parents spoke of the Force like it was forbidden," you whispered. 

"Your parents" Kylo began, "tell me about them," 

"They're good people," you stated, "and they've always been loyal to you"

"Untrue," Kylo spoke.

"How dare you say that," you retorted, "my parents have spent their lives serving you!"

"The night we first connected, I saw inside your mind. I saw the truth," he began, "your parents were peasants, forced to surrender to the First Order or die. You were just a child but you remember, don't you? You've just tried to forget. They aren't loyal, they are just afraid. They are weak. They are cowards."

"They are not cowards," you cried through your gritted teeth.

"Yes they are, and you know it too. They hid the truth from you because they were afraid. They knew you were powerful but they never told you, they denied that from you. If they truly were as loyal to the First Order as you praise them for, they would have turned you over years ago. But they hid you from me. They hid you from your true self,"

"Why me?" you cried, hating how every loose end in your life was slowly coming together now. Them never talking about the Force, all the secrecy about their past, the feeling inside of you. 

You watched with wide eyes as Kylo outstretched his arm towards you, hand hovering by your face as you were greeted with the splitting pain once more, memories of your past and your childhood bubbling up against your will. 

"There's someone in your bloodline who is very powerful. Someone in which they are now estranged from. Someone who they've neglected to tell you about." he spoke, digging deeper, humming in concentration, "You've never felt like you belonged anywhere, I feel it now. So lonely. So confused."

"Get out of my head," you spoke through burning tears. You hated how vulnerable you were, how exposed you felt.

"I will teach you," Kylo nodded, "I'll teach you everything they didn't. This is where you belong."

And with that, he let go, the pain dissipating quickly.

"We begin tomorrow" he spoke, turning to leave the room. And all too soon you were alone, trapped with your thoughts. You felt betrayed by the parents you had always trusted, haunted by unanswered questions as you attempted to decipher the influx of new information. 

But admist all of your confusion, the feeling that had always pulled you, always kept you up at night, was gone. You were finally doing what you were meant to be doing, you knew it. 

You were soon relieved from your restraints and informed that you were infact on the Destroyer, then brought into your new chambers. The design was sleek and minimal, the metal walls not offering much to look at, but you had to admit that the quarters were an immense upgrade from the cramped tin shack you called a home. Though it was small and simple and anyone with the slightest bit of wealth on Canto Bight would have considered it a jail cell, you couldn't help but gawk at the idea of having full functioning apartment as nice as this all to yourself. A kitchen stocked with food (a sight you never saw at home), an eating space, a bathroom, a full wardrobe, and a bedroom with an actual bed, not just a small mat like the one you'd acclimated to. 

As the warm water of the shower beat down your back and the feeling of a large meal now filled your stomach, you could feel the pull of sleep urging you towards your new bed, and despite the excitement of the day and your relentless curiosity, you gave in. And the sleep was deep. In fact, the sleep is the best you've ever had, never once disrupted by poor ventilation or discomfort, common factors you encountered back on Canto Bight.

But all too soon you were awaken by a loud buzzing, which you gathered was the First Order's attempt at a wake up call. You helped yourself to a small breakfast in your organized kitchen before making your way to the wardrobe to grab the black attire. The fabric seemed incredibly athletic and was much nicer than the rags you were accustomed to on Canto Bight, not to mention that it fit your body like a glove, hugging all your curves in an admittedly good way. Not like you had anyone to impress here, but it did do a number for you confidence. 

As you worked to tie up your hair, you were greeted by a knock at your door, which then opened automatically as a storm trooper entered your room. 

"The Supreme Leader will see you now" he spoke flatly, and you had to sallow a chuckle at the formality of it all. You simply bit your lip and nodded, finishing with your hair and following the trooper through the expanse of the massive ship and it's maze like hallways. You soon found yourself in a large white padded room with a massive window that peered out into the wide stretch of space. You were absolutely encapsulated. You had never left your village before, much less actually been in space. You were thankful the stormtrooper had left you alone in the room as you awaited Kylo Ren so you could have a moment to admire the view, the stars being reflected across your dilated eyes. Even as you felt Kylo's presence in the room, you were too in awe to turn away. 

"Sit," Kylo's voice boomed, pulling you from your trance like state as you sat down, crossing your legs.

"When you look out of this window, what do you see?" Kylo asked you as he approached you from behind, the nearness causing your breath to quicken.

"Endless expanse" you spoke. 

"And what fills that endless expanse?" 

"It's empty, it's just...." you paused, looking for the best word, "space" 

"Wrong," Kylo spoke, "close your eyes, focus on that feeling deep within, see where it takes you"

So you did, finally letting that urge you've always had pull you. 

And then you felt it. The Force. It was an energy that surround you - surrounded everything. And Kylo was right, space wasn't empty, it was also filled with this energy. It passed through everything and everyone. You followed it deeper, soon seeing life and light - meadows, creatures, mountains oceans, harmony. The Force passes through it all.

But you also saw death and decay and darkness, the Force was there too. And your curiosity pulled you where you knew Kylo would want you to go, towards the darkness. You wanted to know what was hidden there, what power was within. You let your curiosity guide you as you slipped into the dark void. And it all came quickly, 

The screams.

A red saber.

The sound of breathing through a mask.

A lightening strike. 

A throne. 

A dark energy, the force, flowing through you with immense intensity. 

Rage.

Violence.

Power. So much power.

And as your eyes opened, you noticed you were no longer seated on the floor, but rather levitating in the air. You closed your eyes again, focusing back in. 

And then an unfamiliar voice, seemingly of an older man, called you by name.

 _"Don't stray",_ the voice spoke.

And as though hit by a wave, you felt yourself suddenly falling, the dark energy that once surrounded you dissipating as you hit the hard floor beneath you.

You quickly rose to your feet, out of the trance and back on the Destroyer now, breathing deeply as your eyes were blown wide in shock. _What just_ _happened?_

"You're far more powerful than I was anticipating," Kylo spoke, "How did you know how to do that?"

"I just... did" you gulped. 

"Something happened out there, I can sense it," Kylo said as he tilted his head, "what did you see?"

"I heard a voice, they knew me. They knew my name," you spoke shakily, "it was a warning about something, someone maybe"

"It was a distraction," Kylo concluded, "I will teach you to be stronger, to fight it. You can't let anyone get in your way, do you understand?"

You nodded. And for a moment, Kylo Ren studied you, and you could feel yourself tense up, unsure of what was next. 

"I must ensure that you will be loyal to the First Order. That as you grow in power, you will serve alongside me, your faith in this regime unquestioned," Kylo spoke.

Your eyes grew wide, the words _don't stray_ echoing across your mind. Don't stray from what? Was it a warning about the darkness? But why? And who? Perhaps it was these questions that made Kylo question your true loyalty. You gulped, attempting to silence the voice in your head as you calculated your response. 

"I pledge my complete allegiance to the First Order," you replied earnestly. He paused for a moment, continuing to study you.

A long silence hung in the air as you stood in eager anticipation, your ears ringing. It felt as though everything was happening so quickly. You had learned so much with so little time to process any of it, and now you were pledging your allegiance to a mysterious man who had nearly killed your parents less than a day ago. 

"Kneel," he commanded, "Kneel before your Supreme Leader,"

Not wanting to disobey him, you quickly sunk to your knees, hanging your head low. 

"I still sense fear in you," Kylo spoke, "Why?"

"I am knelt before a creature in a mask, of course I'm afraid," you braved.

You flinched, thinking your response would have earned some kind of reprimanding. But rather, you were met with silence, and then, a clicking sound. It wasn't until you saw his cast iron mask fall to the floor infront of you that you realized what had happened. Slowly you looked up, unsure of what you might see.

The breath was caught in your throat as your eyes met his face. He had broad features framed on either side by long black hair. His eyes were dark and venomous as they stared down at you, but still, something about him had you entranced. A pink blush immediately filled your cheeks at the sight of him towering over you, your heart beating so loud you were worried he could hear. You prayed he couldn't see your thoughts now, as you would have been riddled with shame. You couldn't be feeling the way you did about him. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, not someone to fantasize about. Some small, rational part of you wished he had never taken the mask off. The rest of you wanted to thank him profusely and cherish the sight of him for eternity. 

"Our lesson is done today," Kylo spoke, his deep, now unmuffled voice sending a chill down your spine. "Don't get distracted," he spoke an octave lower.

Your face turned an even deeper shade of crimson as he turned to exit the room, leaving you on your knees. You hoped he was referring to the incident with the voice earlier, but part of you knew he meant not to get distracted by _him._

You weren't sure how you were going to face him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, thanks for being patient with me as I write this! I'm already shocked with how many hits this has gotten, so thank you all so much for your support. Enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have a ton of ideas for this fic and a lot of time on my hands so I'm excited to work on it! If you have any suggestions or feedback I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> xx


End file.
